


Side C

by raruna



Series: I don't mean to, but I love you [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-10
Updated: 2016-03-10
Packaged: 2018-05-25 20:17:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6208600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raruna/pseuds/raruna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And they both find solace in the mistakes they made.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Side C

It takes him hours to decide that he fucked up and next thing he knows, he's driving 50 in a 40 zone and _everyone else driving is an asshole right now_.

But that's not important because soon he'll be home and she'll be there and he's going to hold her and apologize and grovel at her feet and beg her to forget what he did. He was going to be better, he was going to treat her like the princess she is and he is her knight and he failed her today.

His parking is sloppy when he finally pulls into the complex and turns off the car and slams the door. He doesn't even bother to lock it and he's running to the door, fumbling to find the key.

*

She takes the last swallow from the bottle. It leaves her warm and tingly and _sick_.

She swears she just heard a car in the parking lot, but she ignores it and she sinks into the couch on her side, the bottle dropping to the floor.

Her mind is sluggish and her vision is blurry but she can't tell if it's from the alcohol or her tears. Her stomach is in knots and her heart is tattered. At least it feels that way.

It was her fault. So she deserved it.

The door slams open and it sobers her up for a moment. She lazily lifts herself up from the couch and she can't help herself from crying out loud at seeing _him_ coming through the door.

He rushes to her and scoops her in his arms and he hits the bottle on the floor but he doesn't care. She's still crying so he sits on the couch and cradles her, running his hands through her hair and whispers to her, apologizing. He smells the vodka all over her but he still doesn't care and he places feathery kisses all along her face.

She's trying to hide her face, she knows her eyes are red and her makeup is smeared and she must look like trash. But he's still holding her and telling her he's not going anywhere, and he's kissing her. And she feels even more like garbage.

But she couldn’t be any happier in that moment.

His hands start roaming, down her arms, catching her fingertips. The alcohol starts telling her mind things and she finally looks him in the eyes since they flopped on the couch. She can’t help but smile and her tears finally stop when he shows half-lidded eyes and his own smirk. Her mended heart is fluttering as he whispers something that just makes her shudder all over.

The alcohol makes time skip and now all she knows is his hands on her chest, her hips, her legs. He’s kissing her throat and he keeps growling as he tenderly squeezes certain parts of her body. She cries out when his mouth finds her breast and it drives her crazy for more.

The alcohol makes her mind cloudy again and all she knows is that he’s _inside_ and she’s _screaming_ and it feels _so good_. Her back is arching off of the couch as he finds the goodie spot and she grabs his shoulders and his thrusts are erratic and they're both so _close_.

He just sees white for a few moments, her panting clinging to his ears. He leans over her and kisses her neck and her shoulder and her nose before she lazily responds, taking his hand and sleepily kissing his fingers.

He feels really revitalized, surprisingly. But he sees her almost passing out and he laughs, picking her up while she tries to playfully bite his thumb.

He brings her to bed, _their_ bed, and wraps her in the comforter. She sighs happily and begs him to stay. He couldn't think of anywhere else he would even want to be so he lays next to her, running his fingers through her hair as she begins to lightly snore.

And he couldn't be any happier in that moment.


End file.
